


Le Manteau Ecarlate

by chsmln



Category: Fictions Partagées, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Feminism, Féminisme, Harcèlement, Other, Petit chaperon rouge, contes - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsmln/pseuds/chsmln
Summary: J’ai choisi de transposer le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge à nos jours. A la base cette histoire a été inventée pour mettre en garde les jeunes filles ayant eu leurs premières règles (d’où le chaperon rouge) contre les hommes qui s’intéresseraient d’elles d’un peu trop près. Enfin, le but était surtout de leur faire peur et de les culpabiliser. Dans l’histoire de base le petit chaperon rouge et sa grand-mère se font manger car elle n’écoute pas sa mère et s’arrête pour parler au loup dans la forêt. Donc, qu’en gros c’est sa faute à ELLE si LE LOUP a décidé de la manger. J’ai choisi de mettre en avant un problème actuel, le harcèlement de rue, qui n’est finalement pas si actuel. Saut qu’ici la morale c’est que justement le harcèlement est toujours la faute des harceleurs, jamais des victimes.





	Le Manteau Ecarlate

Ella se leva tôt ce jour-là, elle avait prévu de profiter de sa journée. Elle ouvrit grand les rideaux pour sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, les premiers de la saison. Elle fit son lit, prit une douche, enfila les vêtements les plus confortables possible. Elle prenait son petit déjeuner lorsque sa mère entra le salon, elle avait les traits tirés et paressait contrariée, ce qui généralement ne présageait rien de bon.

 

-Tu es matinale aujourd’hui, ça tombe bien, dit-elle.

 

Ella soupira. « Ça tombe bien…ça dépend pour qui. »

 

-Tu pourrais être agréable une fois dans ta vie ?

 

-J’allais te poser la même question, sourit Ella avant de porter son bol à ses lèvres.

 

-Rien n’est jamais facile avec toi, se plaignit sa mère en remplissant à ras bord un gobelet isotherme de café.

 

Ella pensa en son for intérieur que sa mère ferait surement une grande tragédienne, mais se prendre un mug en pleine tête dès neuf heures du matin ne la tentait que moyennement.

 

-Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? concéda-t-elle.

 

-Ta grand-mère est malade depuis hier soir, je lui ai dit de me rappeler ce matin si ça ne s’arrangeait pas et apparemment elle ne va pas vers le mieux. Je vais préparer des médicaments et les restes d’hier pour, je doute qu’elle ait eu le temps de cuisiner.

 

-Oui ? demanda Ella, qui voulait enfin savoir où elle voulait en venir.

 

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, ce qui voulait dire « Continue à me chercher, tu vas me trouver. ». Ella fit mine d’être passionnée par le dos de la boite de céréales pour éviter la poursuite des hostilités.

 

-Il faut que tu lui apportes tout ça, je dois aller au travail et avec la circulation je n’aurais pas le temps de passer chez elle.

 

-Oh c’est ça ! J’irai vers onze heures, promis Ella.

 

-Pas de négociations ? S’étonna sa mère. Tu ne te fais pas prier pour rester cloitrer à la maison d’habitude.

 

-J’adore mon lit, mais j’aime bien grand-mère aussi.

 

-Très drôle. Il a fallu que je fasse une comique.

 

Ella rangea les vestiges son petit déjeuner pendant que sa mère préparait le paquet. Ensuite elle alla chercher son vieux sac à dos dans lequel sa mère empila victuailles et médicaments.

 

-Ta carte est chargée ? demanda sa mère, comme à son habitude.

 

-Oui, maman.

 

-Ne fais pas de changement à la gare verte, je n’ai pas confiance.

 

-Tu sais très bien que si je ne le fais pas ça va me prendre deux fois plus longtemps, se plaignit Ella pour la millième fois.

 

-Mais l’autre jour j’ai entendu le boucher dire que…

 

Ella soupira.

 

-C’est pour ton bien que je dis ça, la rabroua sa mère.

 

-C’est bon, je prendrai le chemin le plus long et pseudo sûr.

 

-Bien, conclut sa mère.

 

Ella enfila ses baskets et s’apprêtait à mettre son antique manteau rouge lorsque sa mère s’exclame :

 

-Ah non pas ce manteau ! Je t’ai dit mille fois de le jeter, il est trop vieux et élimé.

 

-Je l’aime moi, soutint Ella.

 

-Têtue, soupira-t-elle. Fais attention à toi au moins, ne parle à personne. Si on essaie de t’aborder continue à marcher.

 

-Mais oui maman, promis Ella en passant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule. A ce soir.

 

Elle empocha ses clés et sortit sans perdre de temps. Dehors, l’air était vif, elle boutonna son manteau jusqu’en haut pour protéger sa gorge. Elle devait marcher 5 minutes avant d’atteindre l’arrêt de bus et d’être au chaud. Lorsqu’elle arriva elle constata qu’elle devait surement avoir raté le bus de peu car personne ne l’attendait. En désespoir de cause elle se résigna à attendre debout car le banc était glacé. Elle faisait le pied de grue depuis 3 minutes quand un homme arriva en titubant, visiblement frais de la veille. Elle soupira intérieurement et pria pour qu’il passe devant elle sans la regarder. Ce qu’il fit…Du moins avant de revenir sur ses pas.

 

« Ça y est, c’est pour moi » pensa-t-elle.

 

-Eh !

« Ne dis rien, ne dis rien. »

 

-Eh eh !

 

« Il va se lasser. »

 

En effet, 2 minutes passèrent sans un bruit. Ella fût soulagée jusqu’à ce qu’on lui empoigne le bras, elle sentit tout son corps se crisper.

 

-Je te parle ! beugla l’homme à l’haleine avinée…Et aux mains sales.

 

-Ah, prononça simplement Ella.

 

-T’as pas l’heure ?

 

Ella attrapa précautionneusement son portable pour y lire les signes lumineux. Le bus n’arrivait que dans une ou deux minutes.

 

-Il est dix heures deux, monsieur, dit-elle en articulant.

 

Il la lâcha enfin, elle se cru tranquille mais il se sentit apparemment obligé de lâcher un « joli cul » avant de se coucher sur le banc crasseux. Heureusement le bus arriva et Ella pu monter pour se réchauffer et se libérer de cette présence indésirable. Elle dû rester debout et se prendre une dizaine de coups de coudes dans le dos et de sacs dans la tête, les joies quotidiennes de la cohabitation avec autrui. C’est pour cette raison qu’elle fût heureuse de se faufiler vers la sortie dix minutes plus tard quand le bus s’arrêta devant la gare, même si la maigre coopération des gens amassés dans l’habitacle lui donna l’impression de s’extraire de la matrice maternelle une deuxième fois. Elle descendit les escaliers du métro sans se presser pour ne pas dévaler les marches humides. Pour une raison qu’elle n’avait elle-même, jamais vraiment compris elle décida de marcher pour attendre tout au bout du quai, mais arrivée à la moitié un homme d’une vingtaine d’années cru bon de l’invectiver bruyamment :

 

-Eh ça va ma belle ?

 

Comme elle l’avait promis à sa mère elle continua à marcher sans répondre.

 

-Allez répond moi, je sais que tu m’entends t’as pas d’écouteurs.

 

Ella pressa le pas en soupirant.

 

-Allez, tu t’appelles comment ? hurla-t-il plus fort. Tu réponds pas ! Tu te crois trop bien pour moi !

 

Ella n’avait jamais été d’un naturel patient, gentille ça elle l’était mais c’était la deuxième fois aujourd’hui qu’on se permettait de lui crier dessus dans la rue. Elle fit volteface et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ca va peut-être vous surprendre, dit-elle fort mais calmement, mais les femmes ne sont pas à votre disposition, rien ne m’oblige à vous répondre. Et vous n’avez pas à me héler comme on siffle son chien dans le parc, dit-elle d’une traite.

 

-T’as pas besoin de mal me parler sale pute, moi je suis un garçon poli et toi tu me respectes pas. Encore une sale féministe mal baisée.

 

Ella le fixa cinq secondes, complètement blasée. Heureusement le métro était arrivé, elle monta dans la rame et prit soin cette fois de mettre ses écouteurs en poussant le volume à fond. C’était tentant de continuer jusqu’à la gare verte pour écourter son trajet mais elle décida d’écouter les conseils de sa mère et de s’arrêter à la gare des feuillages cinq arrêts plus loin. Elle marcha jusqu’au quai de la ligne V et décida de s’assoir car son train n’arrivait que dans vingt-deux minutes. Elle regardait les gens passer, la musique à pleine puissance dans les oreilles lorsqu’au bout de dix minutes elle sentit quelqu’un s’assoir à côté d’elle. Elle n’y prêta pas attention plus que ça puisque l’espace public était à tout le monde.

Quelque chose lui effleura le bras mais elle se dit que c’était juste un geste d’inattention. Elle n’esquissa pas un geste jusqu’à ce qu’on tire sur son écouteur, les bruits de la gare envahirent aussitôt son oreille.

 

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle murmura une voix masculine.

 

Ella resserra son manteau rouge autour d’elle et se résolue à répondre puisqu’on ne cherchait pas à connaitre son avis.

 

-Oui ? dit-elle, sans conviction.

 

-Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda l’homme qui portait un costume et devait avoir une quarantaine d’années.

 

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle simplement.

 

-Allez, dit-il en posant la main sur sa cuisse.

 

Ella se crispa, elle regarda aux alentours mais elle ne vit personne à qui elle pourrait demander de l’aider.

 

-Tu habites où ? demanda-t-il.

 

Ella repoussa sa main mais il s’agrippait. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l’heure, le train n’était toujours pas là, personne ne pouvait l’aider et elle ne pouvait pas atteindre son portable.

 

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

 

            Il s’agrippa plus fort à sa cuisse, imprimant surement une marque même à travers le jean.

 

-Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il.

 

C’est à ce moment-là que Ella se rendit compte qu’il ne la vouvoyait plus, il ne cherchait même plus à donner l’impression de la respecter. Elle déglutit.

 

-Je vais chez ma grand-mère, elle est malade dit-elle au bord des larmes.

 

-Et elle habite où ta grand-mère ?

 

-Je ne sais pas. Lâchez-moi maintenant.

 

Ella se leva mais il l’attrapa par le bras, son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

 

-Eh où tu crois aller comme ça ? On n’a pas terminé.

 

Ella ne pouvait plus se retenir, son sang bouillait, c’était la troisième fois aujourd’hui qu’on la traitait comme une chose.

 

-Lâchez moi, hurla-t-elle, lâchez-moi tout de suite.

 

Dans son malheur elle eut de la chance, les portes du train s’ouvrirent au moment où elle cria et les gens qui sortaient les fixèrent, choqués mais neurasthéniques. Elle libéra son bras et fendit la foule inutile et immobile pour entrer dans le train. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin isolé jusqu’à arriver au dernier arrêt où elle sortit à toute allure, rata la marche et s’étala sur le quai. Elle vit juste quelques paires de chaussures l’éviter avant de monter dans le train. Elle se releva, se drapa dans sa dignité et utilisa tout le courage qui lui restait pour marcher à grandes enjambées jusqu’à chez sa grand-mère. Arrivée en bas de l’immeuble elle sonna mais personne ne lui répondit, elle se dit que sa grand-mère devait être alitée et elle décida de l’appeler sur son portable. La vénérable vieille dame décrocha au bout de deux tonalités.

 

-Ma chérie c’est toi ? demande-t-elle, parce qu’elle devait encore avoir égaré ses lunettes.

 

-Oui grand-mère, je t’apporte tes médicaments, comment j’entre ?

 

-Oh, comme tu es gentille. Tape *22#B6, et quand tu seras en haut le double des clés est sous le paillasson mais tire la porte vers toi quand tu déverrouilleras, elle est un peu capricieuse.

 

-D’accord, je monte.

 

            Elle se dépêcha de combler la distance qui la séparait de sa grand-mère pour être enfin au chaud et en sécurité. Une fois arrivée elle embrassa sa grand-mère et réchauffa la nourriture que sa mère lui avait fait apporter. Elles mangèrent dans le lit de sa grand-mère à qui elle raconta ses péripéties.

 

-Et je te promets j’ai fait tout ce que m’a dit maman, j’ai évité la gare verte et j’ai essayé de faire abstraction de ce qu’on me disait mais rien n’y faisait.

 

-Oh ta mère, la grand-mère soupira. Toujours à dire des bêtises plus grosses qu’elle. Tu aurais pu tester tous les itinéraires de la terre qu’on t’aurait quand même harcelée. Le problème ce n’est pas toi c’est ceux qui se permettent de penser que puisque tu sors dehors tu leur appartiens. Tu as été bien courageuse ma fille, je suis désolée que tu aies dû venir t’occuper de moi.

 

-Ce n’est pas ta faute, tu l’as dit toi-même. Je suis contente d’être venue. En plus je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais j’ai mis le manteau, sourit Ella.

 

-Tu le portes alors ! Ta mère n’en a jamais voulu, mais toi tu l’adorais. Quand tu étais petite tu te drapais dedans et tu disais que tu n’aurais jamais peur d’aucun loup.

 

-J’étais déjà une gamine étrange…

 

Sa grand-mère sourit.

 

-Oui, heureusement.

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai choisi de transposer le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge à nos jours. A la base cette histoire a été inventée pour mettre en garde les jeunes filles ayant eu leurs premières règles (d’où le chaperon rouge) contre les hommes qui s’intéresseraient d’elles d’un peu trop près. Enfin, le but était surtout de leur faire peur et de les culpabiliser. Dans l’histoire de base le petit chaperon rouge et sa grand-mère se font manger car elle n’écoute pas sa mère et s’arrête pour parler au loup dans la forêt. Donc, qu’en gros c’est sa faute à ELLE si LE LOUP a décidé de la manger. J’ai choisi de mettre en avant un problème actuel, le harcèlement de rue, qui n’est finalement pas si actuel. Saut qu’ici la morale c’est que justement le harcèlement est toujours la faute des harceleurs, jamais des victimes.


End file.
